Power of Love
by Sailorstephanie
Summary: Join Harry and Ginny in the battle against Voldemort, and all those other annoying people! HG RHr might change RT NL


This fic is dedicated to the best couple ever...  
Harry and Ginny!

YAY! To all those reading prince of nature forgive me, but I wrote this a long time ago and I have always wanted to post it.

Okay on with the story!

.../Chapter 1/...

It was roughly 11:30 when Hedwing came in that night with a letter. She tapped on the window of her owner's room till he felt the need to get out of bed to open the window for her.

(Harry's POV)

"hey girl, got something for me?" Harry asked as he took the burden from his pets leg. She hooted her appreciation and promptly flew to her cage to get some well deserved rest.

Harry could only smile at the owl. This summer, he had her flying non-stop to Ginny's. During the end of 4th year, the two of them had begun to go out. They wanted to keep it to themselves so that they could keep Voldemort from having another target.

Harry quickly opened the letter to see what she had to say.

Dear Green-eyed-devil,

I just want you to know that Dumbledore is going to die soon if he doesn't let you come here soon. The funny part is that it won't even be by my hand, mum is going to lose her mind if 'that poor boy isn't allowed to come to the Burrow soon'. If only she knew how innocent you really are (I sure know winkwink).  
Anyway, my family is starting to get worried about these letters I keep getting. My brothers are starting to get up early to see the owl that drops the letters at my place in the morning before they get up. It's funny when they get no sleep and they miss Hedgwing when they change shifts.  
The best news was saved for last. I finally got two of my animungus forms down. I have the wolf and the lioness down pact. You're not supposed to know this but Lupin and Tonks are coming to get you in three days so be ready, maybe they will bring Moody with them.  
Well I'll see you in a few days so ill see you later.

The love of your life,  
Brown-eyed-Angle

Harry had a grin on his face after he read the letter. Oh the joy his love could give him with a simple letter. He placed the letter down to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

one hour later  
Harry stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom to see how much he had changed. After Cedrick had died, he began to physically train to get his mind off of it. When he came to the Dursley's during the summer, he kept his training up.

As he looked in the mirror, he saw for the for the first time that he had changed. He grew about 6 inches, since last month that put him to the height of 6'4 and he was only 15 years old! He had to admit to himself that he had a nice set of abs. He had also lost the boyish look to his face and looked at least like a 19 year old. But through all the changes, he found himself coming to the conclusion that he liked the way he looked.

He trugged back to his room, pulled on a pair of sleep pants and went to sleep, not even noticing that he had not worn his glasses all day.

5am next day

Harry stood outside with sweat dripping down his topless body as he finished his warm up. Not only had he been exercising but he also had been learning how to wield a kanta.

He decided to learn the art of the sword when he found a book on it in the school library. Since then he had practiced every morning at 4 am. He would spend an hour warming up, and then get to the actual training.

To the on-looker (which is usually a girl from down the street) it looked like was in a deadly dance with an invisible person. The blades moved around him in a movement so swift that it could not be seen by the normal eye. After a full hour of training, he moved into the house to take his morning shower. By the time he came down, it was 7:45. he cooked himself some breakfast and watched as Aunt Petunia came down to cook her family breakfast.

He just sat by and watched as she pulled out some fruit from the fridge for Dudley. The school was saying that if he didn't lose some weight soon, he would be in danger of getting serious medical problems. And at this point, even Aunt Petunia had to admit that Dudley was too big.

As usual, Uncle Vernon came down, glared at Harry, kissed his wife, sat down and took out the paper, and read while she finished the breakfast. About ten minutes later Dudley came down complaining that the television in his room needed to be replaced because it was only 45 inches and he wanted a 50 inch television. As usual, they said that they would buy him a 60 inch television when they went out to town today.

As soon as Harry put his dishes in the sink, the doorbell rang, followed by his uncle's voice yelling for him 'to answer the ruddy door'. When he opened the door he was more than surprised to find that it was Remus and Tonks at the door.

" Hey guys! To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Harry asked after the two of them said nothing. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked as they continued to stare at him.

"Wontcher Harry, we just were not expecting you to look so different." Tonks asked after another minute of silence.  
"Well would the two of you like to come in?"  
"uhh, sure" Remus said after he had finally gotten over the shock of how much Harry had changed over the course of two months.

The second Harry had let them into the house, his loud Uncle had to open his mouth.

"I WILL HAVE NONE OF THOSE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT HAVE IT GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Harry walked up to him and said in a calm way that tends to terrify people " I don't think you are in a position to say anything. Although I am not a full grown wizard, they are and can't get in trouble for using magic. So do you really want to say the wrong thing to them?"

To say Vernon was livid would be an understatement; however, as his nephews words began to sink in, he tried to calm down.

"Look, we are going to my room, and after whatever business we need to do is done, they will leave without any ruckus. Alright?".

With that, Harry lead the two shocked wizards to his room where he locked the door with a wave of his hand.

"Am I leaving soon?" he asked with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be here another second.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the way he leaned over when he asked that question. "Yes you are leaving today. We just need to- " but Remus didn't get the finish the sentence. As soon as Harry heard the word "yes", he jumped up grabbed all the things that weren't in the trunk, stuffed them in the trunk, grabbed the stuff under the bed too, and was at the door.

"What are you people waiting for? Come on I am out of here! Come on!" he yelled while jumping from one foot to the next.

The two adults both laughed and got up to leave. Once outside, they told Harry to hold onto a stick as they counted down from ten. Harry turned and said goodbye to Private Drive as they hit the number 1 and Private Drive was there no more.

Life at the burrow was awesome. It had only been three days and everyone was still shocked at how Harry spent his days. Waking up at 5 in the morning was a sin to Ron, and to his brothers also. When he asked if anyone would join him, the only one who said Ginny. When her family looked at her she simply said "I can take a challenge."

So Harry had the joy of teaching Ginny how to wield the kanta, she was already at a pretty fast speed when they had started but now she could hardly be seen by the human eye. He also noticed that when she worked a thin cover of sweat would cover her body making her look damn sexy. The only problem was that her family was always watching so it was hard to be alone with her.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone." He added when he saw Ron get up.  
"Harry whatever you have to say to her you can say it here." Percy claimed standing up.

Harry looked around the room and saw that all the Weasley brothers were looking at him like he was going to rape her! "Look, I'm not going to rape her or something so you can calm down. I just want to talk to her about something important. If she wants she can tell you what we talk about later. Gin you coming?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second." Harry nodded and walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of ear shot she turned to her brothers with a murderous glare on her face.

"what is you problem?"

"Gin we've seen the way he's been looking at you this week. We just don't want you to get hurt." Charley explained while standing up. She looked at her other brothers and saw that they all agreed with him, and to say she was angry would be the understatement of the century.

"Oh well do you mind if I add my own two cents to my own life. You listen and you listen good, Harry is one of the greatest guy there is out there. He is loyal, strong, and he won't try to control my thoughts and feelings like other guys out there. Now if you can find another guy like that then do so, but as for me, I'm going to take my chances with Harry, and if you have a problem then deal with." Ginny said calmly, and then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

upstairs (Harry and Ron's room)---

As soon as Ginny closed the door, she found herself in an earth shattering kiss. It had been two months since she felt his lips on hers and boy did she miss it. As she began to lose all thought, he pulled away to leave her whining for more. He merely gave her a brief kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear "Forgive me love, but if we didn't stop then I might have taken you here and now."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Harry chuckled and said "We need to talk about your parents first."

"Harry, we need to tell my parents soon. I mean, we have been dating for three months now, they need to know. I don't like keeping things from my parents."

Harry sighed and laid down on his bed, bring Ginny down with him. 'Okay I'll talk to them tonight okay?"

"Okay" she said with a smile.  
Harry just laid there in thought, this was going to be a long night.

Okay that is the end of Chapter 1 Review Okay!


End file.
